DESCRIPTION (taken from applicant) [unreadable] [unreadable] The presence of dense non-aqueous phase liquids (DNAPLs) is usually the single most important factor limiting the cleanup of sites contaminated with organics. In addition, the presence of DNAPL greatly complicates site characterization and risk assessment efforts. The obvious goal for source-zone remediation is complete removal of all DNAPL mass from the subsurface. Unfortunately, because of the complexities associated with the transport, retention, distribution, and mass transfer of DNAPLs, as well as the heterogeneity of subsurface environments, it is generally not possible to remove all DNAPL mass from the source zone. Support is being requested for a short (e.g., 2-day) "expert-panel" workshop focused on determining the current and future research needs for DNAPL source zone characterization and remediation. The workshop would be held at the end of February/beginning of March 2005 in Tucson, AZ. A collaborative "white paper" journal article will be published as a product of this workshop. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]